the two dhampir girls
by Britney1993
Summary: this is my OWN va, i made it up, my friend wanted me to so this is MADE UP!. read if you like, : about two girls who are both dhampir girls, rose is a dhampir who goes to the academy, and jess is a half dhampir they still haven't figured that one out...
1. the peoples lol

Name-justin

age-18

hight-6'1

eys-green

weight-180

Personality: Cares about his girlfrined his love of his love Roes. they been dateing for 4 years. they are toatly in love. even theo he is a mori and she is a damphir she is allready his graud his family decide it. he likes listing to music. likes to here rose talk about her day to him

Justin bio- he a miro he loves roes . will do anthing within his power to keep her safe and her freinds safe. last summer he sent some grunds to jesslen to make sure she was safe she was haveing x-boyfriend isuse he shee jesslen as a sister to him. his family is powerfull there the Belikov . they are rich and his paretns are happy to see there only song happy. that all that maters to them. justin likes to draw he very good at it. hes power is fire he use's it a lot becouse rose likes to she him use it. they plan on geting merrid when they are old enuff he has her a ring but is to shy to give it to her. he very shy at times and isnt just depmends on his moods. loves the color is purple. he is allso train to fight up colse but with his fire piower he donest need to but he wants to so he can potect his love:) also likes takeing pictuers with roese:]


	2. rose nightmear nightmare ch1

Rose pove (Bold) Jess pove(I_talic_ ) ) jess and rose mind talk(Underline) regular talk(Regular)

**" i was at the mall with jess, Justin and some royals which wasn't my ideal of fun.. but hey I get to spend time with my friends and Justin outside of school.**

**But after some shopping and it was getting close to dark we had to leave and go back to school but as they are leaving the mall and get to their car, they are attack buy strigoi. There are four of them three male and one female. The Female has long red hair, with blue jeans, high heal boots, a black lace shirt, the two men one blond hair has a checked shirt on with kaki pants, and other has like dyed green hair with a vest, blue jeans.**

**Rose goes in-front of Justin, as jess goes to fight one the Female with long hair. As jess stands in front, of her rose gets into a stance to protect her boyfriend.**

**As the fright starts the red head lady starts to taunt jess.**

**"Hello girly where did you get your outfit at? The white trash department.'**

**Jess rolls her eyes. "My outfit is white trash really now. Mhm where you look like a Wanna be lace hooker, with that outfit.**

**'Why you nasty girl, my name is Beth , what's yours ."**

**Why would you want to know my name? Beth, I only tell you cuz I'm going to kill you, its jess'**

**Beth shows her fangs to jess and is about to attack when jess sense rose in trouble**

**"ROSE RUN! Get into the car and drive I be right there just go!"**

**As the other body guards run to the car rose stands her ground and wont move.**

**"Jess no not into your butt is in that car!"**

**"Justin grab rose and go! Got it? Or else I kick your ass. Just goes and drags rose into the car as jess dodged a hit to the face just barely by Beth.**

**Keep your attention on me girly.**

**As jess stabs her into the heart with a steak, the blond hair boy is about to bite jess…..**

**Roese wakes up rose wakes up to yelling in her head!**

ROSE GET THE FUCK UP! ITS THE LAST WEEK OF SCHOOL FOR US! NOW GET UP BEFOR YOU LATE! JESS SAYS FROM HER MIND"

roes wakes up,"I'm up dam what they hell are you so mad about?" _'roes look at your dam clock_"

rose gets up from her bed moves hair out of her face with her hand and looks at the clock says

7;21am

HOLY SHIT I GOTA SHOWER AND GO TO CLASS. "JESS LAUGHS" "** Wait , ROSE said into the Bond. WHY THE HEACK ARE YOU UP. WHAT TIME IS IT OVER THER**._ JESSS SAYS,'ITS 11_

Rose goes and wearing this ( go to my page i trying to figure out how to use polyvore... epic outfit )while listing to jess talk" _Lunch TIME." I'm bored. I MOSTLY BEEN TRYING TO GET YOU UP FOR THE LAST HOUR. just so you don't for get I can tell when your sleep ." "_

rose laughs I remember, rose gets in her bathroom in her dorm room. Takes a fast shower. _Changes so rose what's bugging you?"_

roes washes her condition out. **"What do you mean?"** Jess sighs _"look I can tell when something's wrong i get what your felling, and other stuff. it doesn't take me that long to wake you up innless your dreaming about something intense. So spill"_ Rose **fine it was about going to the mall with you , Justin and some other roylas and after we was about to leave we got attack by strigo. And you made Justin put me into the truck and we was about to leave and your was about to be bit then I woke up.**

_That's really weird rose, why was we shopping , I mean I love shopping as the next girl but with royals and attack? Maybe it was just a nightmare?_

I don't know jess. But hopefully it was just that.

Rose silent gets up from her table.** Rose can tell jess is about to skip class. JESS don't you be skipping class dam-it now**" _why not? . i got to go to class HAHA i love you bff"_ rose says " you better be going to class." rose finishes getting ready. She grabs her books and heads to class still listing to jess .'


	3. sadness ch2

**As rose walked out of her dorm room going to her class, she can't help but not to think of her dream, but she blocks that from Jesse she doesn't want her to know she still thinking about it,**

I guess I tune in to see what Jesse is up to,

Jesse pov

_Jess man I thought I would skip but man, I wish I had now, siting in freaking six period is BOREING, *sigh*_

_Jesses gets up and ask to go to her locker_

_, can I go to my locker?_

_- why would i?_

_It's my senior year and I have nothing else to do .._

_The teacher eyes her for a minute and jess gives him her sweat I-want-to-drop-dead-smile, and he gives 'hurry back jess'_

_Jess sucker, "yes I will"_

_I think I go the long way to my locker,_

**"hey"**

Jess jumps

'_Dam rose you can't be doing that! People are going to think I'm nuts!"_

Rose laugh**s "yes I can you did it to me this morning so its payback**

Jess rolls her eyes,_ 'yea whatever" _jess walks up to her locker and does

The combination, 5, 20,30 *opens"

**"What are you looking for? Rose asked**"

Jess rolls her eyes and begins to look at the bottom

"**I don't rely know what's in here I haven't been in here since freshman year, duh I use my friend locker, "**

Rose'**….oh… I forgot about that… so jess-**

_"I be fine geez, its probably mostly paper "_

Rose' **you sure?**'

"**yes mother I am sure "**

Rose"** ok well I got to go see ya.**

ROse** later"**

_**Jess shakes her head" okies bye "**_

Back to rose pov

Justin 'hey beautifully, what's up?

Rose smiles "**noting just talking to Jesse,**

Justin smiles' how is she?

Jesse" **good, but she finely got into her locker and was getting some stuff out, which I think might have some of HIS stuff in there.. but I'm not sure**

Justin: are you sure it didn't just have paper babe? , I mean I know love is love, age doesn't matter, I hope she be ok Theo, '

Rose' me too lets get to class

End of rose pov

Back to jesse pov

_Finley Jesse thinks, I love her but, I rather look at this stuff by myself, I need to though it out,, she picks up some note book's Finish books tour books, Russian, Romanian , French language books, two shoe boxes, a paper bag,_

_Jess thinks hey I can use that and put them in there and look, jess puts all that in there, and as she does the bell rings, so she closes her locker, and runs out the doors to her car, in the last row by the exits and hops in starts it and levees, she drives down to Indianapolis to her apparent away from everything thinking about everything she got out of her locker, as she pulls into her apartment, 'god its good to be home '_

_She turns her black 2007 expedition off, and goes up to the second floor to her apparent and goes in turns the lights on and goes to the family to her couch and sits , jess sighs, I guessing it's about time, we broke up a long time ago, I wonder if he has a family yet? I wonder if he still has the fallings I have for him, that I keep lock far far away from the bond, I hate keeping things from her, but, I just , jess starts to cry hard,_

_She lays down on the couch and falls asleep,_


	4. Chapter 3

this is all in rose pov to lazy to do the hold bold or what not...

Rose is writing notes down in her note book in chemistry class, wondering about jess, rose try's to get into jess mind or here her, but she blocked her out completely this makes rose kind of mad .

I wish she didn't do that, know I am more worried about her, man I wish this class would it so I can go to lunch then go to my room, I got a killer headache thinks to her, .

As she looks up on the board there are some notes, she hurry's and writes them down, as she gets the last one, the bell rings,

As she walks out of her class and starts walking to the lunch room. Justin comes up and puts his arm around her shoulder. "hey "

Rose smiles up at him "hey yourself, "

Just looks into her eyes, "something wrong little dhampir.?

Rose decided to lie , "yea, class was so boring GOD!'

Just shakes his head," no not that, stop lying and just tell me."

Rose sighs" I am worried about jess, I tried to see what's she doing last two classes, and she blocked me out completely , and I hate it, I wish I was there, so bad, "

Justin looks at her, "I see and she be fine this is jess after all. It be ok

Rose smiles and cracks up laughing this makes Justin smile" see !"

Rose" I know but still.."

They walk into the cafeteria, and get in line to eat, Justin" she be ok trust me if not"

Rose" what's with the if not ? "she turns to face him, with her tell-me-or-your-ass-is-gone, face,

Justin gins with his lopsided grin" you can kick my butt,"

Rose" I like that, but I hope you're wrong, very, very wrong,'

Just shakes his head" me to love"

He holds her hand, till they get up and get there food Justin gets fires, a hamburger and a mountain dew, rose gets a salad, mountain dew, and they go to there table and eat.

As they sit down and eat, rose try's again to get into jess, head, but she cant she gives up with a sigh and a dam under her breath.

Justin looks up from eating and shakes his head, and laughs, causing the people there siting with to look up, rose" what are you guys doing this break?"

Rose kicks him under the table,

Justin grants,

Stella a pretty blond morri answers first," well me , James, daisy and Bryan are going with us to my family's beach house. In Hawaii we would invite you but. You're going somewhere."

Rose puts her I'm-goanna-be-nice-even-Theo-i-want to-kill-you smile,

"yea me and Justin are goanna go stay with jess in her apartment then a road trip "check mate bitch. God I hate her, every sense jess told her off for taking her music note bracelet gift that she got from him.

Stella' oh. We'll have fun…"

Then it gets awkward dam maybe I shouldn't of said that to her?. HA as if she deserved that.

Rose " I AM done I see you guys later I'm going back to my dorm room,

Justin 'yea I'm done, buy guys

They go and throw there trash away,

Justin grabs her hand and holds it as they walk to her dorm room.

Justin "that really hurt you know that? Dhampir's aren't supposed to hit there mori remember?"

Rose laughs" hm.. really even Theo your trained to fight.. and I don't remember that one. Must of skipped that day."

Justin shakes his head'yes I am but it doesn't mean getting hit by my girlfriend didn't hurt. so sure. I take it no luck?"

Rose shakes her head no." she's either asleep or still keeping me out I try later on when I get done some homework. "

Justin' well. Maybe you should let her be by her self for a bit. Just saying "

" I know I should but I try a again and then I stop I promise. K?"

As they walk up to her door Justin says" you promise?"

Rose"yes dear. " she laughs

Justin" good, "he bends down to kiss her., and he warps her arms around his neck, as he leans in more, he kisses her lips, with love.

As he warps he's arms around her waist his tongue asking for entrance into her mouth. They start to roll around together fighting almost. as they kiss like that for a few minutes and they break apart slowly

Justin "been awhile since we kisses like that ."

Rose "it has."

Justin smiles well I see you later love you.

I love you to,

Rose walks into her room shuts the door turns on her ipod play and starts playing usher- OMG

She sits on her bed and try's one more time to get into jesses head. This time she gets in

And the site she sees is scary..


	5. Chapter 4

Rose prv-

I finely get into jess head! But the sight ..is scary, jess is crying! We hardly cry, not to mention the music is old, if I remember right its Van Halen or its bon jovi, which is weird well not that weird, just I hardly ever here her playing these anymore, t hen again she going through his stuff, till this day, I still can't believe they dated, I know she loved him, and not to mention he was a dhampir, but I don't know, maybe I should talk to her, or I just stay quiet for a few,

End of rose pont of view, for now :D

Jesse point of view-

I woke up and looked around I was on the floor, great, the floor, when last time I check I was on the sofa not the dam floor.

I get up off the floor move my way around the boxes and I go to the bath room, to pee, I come back to the family room an I turn on my iPod and stereo and I look at my playlist till I find my "old work out and stuff.." playlist, I hit play, and then go shower, while showing I steer off into space, thinking…thinking of him. Dam. Why do I keep thinking about him,? When I don't mean to this is really sucking big time, *sigh* I finish showing once I get out I put on some old baggie sweats that say "west side private " weird right ? who knew the vampire school had school pants and crap. Eh the nice and warm, then I put on my old gymnastic thermal on the back shows a girl on the bars with the girls and guys who made it to the f of finals he round and the front says "Muncie gymnastics"

Then on the side of the sleeve says my name. I pull my hair up into a high pony tall, and put my dirty cloths into the laundry room, and sit down on the floor with the boxes of his stuff..


	6. Chapter 5 remembering

as Jesse went to bed. Rose was in her heard listing and thinking about what she herd.

RPOV:

Wow.. i didn't know that how she felt, how she's still fells about him.. I mean.. Wow the emotion...coming from her..

I hope she ok I leave her alone now, and I need to study and sleep..

End of RPOV

Jess.. She turns in her sleep, mooning..

Jess, dreams and see's Alex. Oh his blue eyes how his lips found hers, how his touch made her fell, how just looking at her made her on end. Anything and everything he did made her so happy, excited. in pure bills. How she miss his lips on her' s. how he felt . Jesse starts to dream about him more, and remembers all the time they spent together. Stilling l kisses when they could around school

this one particle

the frost. The grasses land, the big shade trees. How big the trees where, her leaning on the tree as Alex is in front of her, getting closer, holding her right hand, and his left hand slowly touching her face as he leans in close to kiss her

Alex- your so beautiful it hurts.

Jess , me? You must got someone else you're talking about, I'm not even pretty. But her words cut off as he kisses her he Puts his hands in her hair, as jess hands go to his dark long hair to run her fingers in it, to never left this moments go. To just keep this moment , Alone. Forever

But reality sets in and Alex and Jess come up for air, Jess smiles at him with loved filled eyes , as so does Alex.

"we should get back before it gets latter to curfew."

Do we have to Alex? Jess looks up at him . you know we could just stay like this for a bit longer..

Alex laughs this sweat warm laugh that warms and melts Jesse heart.

" how about one more for the road? Eh comrade?

Alex laughs 'if that's what you wish my lady, as he lens down to lock there lips in one last kiss..

Jess wakes up to find herself crying.. dam why.. why am I dreaming and remembering him . it hurts to much it needs to stop. Jess gets up to go wash her face. As I look into the merrier what I see is lost, sad, scared heart broken. Lifeless.

I wonder what happen—no not thinking of it I don't want to know..

Who am I kidding I want to know but if rose see's me like this or my place.. Well she's going to put two and two together. Which means I need to get ahold of myself and fast.


	7. Chapter 6 midnight is for road trips

Jess POV

Get ahold of yourself dam it! I look at the water I run my hands through it.. So nice to be free… just to be… aha get ahold of it. Better wake up and get ready for the night? Or water time it is.

As jess goes about washing her face she spaces out then jolts back into reality again. All right time to get to do some stuff.. I go into the family room and turn my ipod to some jojo . Ah nice beautiful voice.

I look at the books.. jez this sucks, maybe I should just burn then, as I ponder I tilted my head to the side, I won't ever have to use Ukrainian , but maybe germen, sense I do now some words..( I in real life do not know germen lol) well I just put these in my room by my bed, gez who would of thought this box be freaking heavy, grr I hurry and put the box down in my closet instated of by my bed.

I glance at the clock its 2:00am no wonder why im so blah, here comes tomorrow or later tonight I make my way to Montana to see rose. Hm.. maybe I should go tonight. Shakes my head ya I should.

I go an pack a bag with some cloths, I go an get some shampoo, and then I go in sit in front of my bed should i? just in case.. I bite my lip in thought. I pull out a big long box with a lock and a keypad I do 19,07,90 my age, rose birthday and the year 90 just cuz its cool, and I get the key out of my pillow case and unlock, I see all of my stakes, a few knifes, mostly stakes lots of them. I take out four plane ones just silver, then I take out a fifth one that's silver with little snowflakes designs at the bottom and at the top that connects in the middle with a heart. Something that from Him. I look at it and put it back, I cant take that. I, I take the one grams gave me. It plans at the top but in the middle it has a cheery blossom flower in it. And the bottom has a tree branches going around it. Grams gave it to me when I was 13 also when I first saw and killed a strgio from hurting a little girl. All right time to finish up. I close the box and put it back under the bed. As I get up I put my stakes in the bag all but the one gram gave me, it goes on me. I lay that one on the bed. I go and shower again. After I get out I put on ( )

Its always 4:30am I go an put the stuff in the truck as I black rose from getting in. Don't want her to know now do we. I eat a peace of toast and set off.


End file.
